Welding equipment and consumables are sold and rented in a variety of outlets, including well known big-box style home improvement stores, welding specialty shops and equipment rental stores. The level of knowledge available in these various types of retail establishments can vary highly from location to location. At a welding specialty store, salesmen are likely to be more knowledgeable about welding equipment and processes. These types of stores, however, are not as prevalent and not accessible to many consumers. At big-box style home improvement stores, now ubiquitous on the American landscape, salesmen are less likely to be knowledgeable out welding equipment and processes. Because of the several types of welding techniques, e.g., Metal Inert Gas (MIG), and Tungsten Inert Gas (TIG), and the different types of welding equipment, it is important that the consumer obtain proper guidance and instruction as to the appropriate type of welding equipment and consumables suitable for the consumer's needs and skill level.
In the past, consumers were required to rely on their own knowledge, the knowledge of the salesman, catalogs and/or sales collateral. The consumer's knowledge can be incorrect particularly for novice welders. Salesmen are often responsible for many types of products and do not always have detailed knowledge of the products they sell. Further, salesman can offer biased advice based on the potential commissions they might earn. Catalogs are quickly out of date and can present only a limited amount of information.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that will allow consumers to easily obtain accurate and comprehensive knowledge about welding equipment, techniques and processes.
The present invention provides such a solution.